rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiana the Toy Fairy
20 October 2016 (1st book) 4 May 2017 (2nd book) |special thanks = Rachel Elliot}} Tiana the Toy Fairy is the 9th fairy in the One-Offs series. Blurb It's YouTube star Tiana from Toys AndMe as you've never seen her before - as a Rainbow Magic fairy! Tiana the Toy Fairy's special magic looks after toys and fun times everywhere. But when naughty Jack Frost steals her magical marble, all the toys stop working... Join Tiana, Kirsty and Rachel as they journey to Toy Town for a toy-tactic adventure! Land of Sweets More enchanting fairy fun with Tiana the Toy Fairy, based on the real-life YouTube star Tiana from Toys AndMe! When Jack Frost steals Tiana the Toy Fairy's candy key, the magical Land of Sweets is under threat. Can Kirsty and Rachel help Tiana get it back before Fairyland turns sour? Appearance Tiana has frizzy shoulder-length black hair. She wears a pink jacket over a white top, pale blue trousers and orange trainers. Her wings are pointy and purple tinted. Symbol: Multicoloured marbles, copper-coloured keys 'Magic Objects/ Job' Magic objects: #Marble: makes sure the toys work properly and everyone's playtime is fun. #Magical Candy Key: makes sure that people share their sweets and aren't greedy Job: Making sure toys work properly and everyone's playtime is fun and that sweets are equally distributed. Jack Frost's Poem 1 Tiana's Magic makes me mad This world gets toys I never had. Humans don't deserve such luck So I will leave them thunderstruck. Take that marble and run! No human child will no have fun. I'll take what's mine from girls and boys, And fill my shelves with all their toys. Jack Frost's Poem 2 I can't stand those flying fools With all their goody-two-shoes rules. They've made a land for friends to share, Without inviting me in there Goblins, steal Tiana's key, And bring her magic straight to me. I want that candy floss design. The Land of Sweets must all be mine Trivia *Tiana is the first fairy to be inspired by a real life person who is aware they are the inspiration for the book, this one being YouTube toy reviewer Toys AndMe. *Her jobs are somewhat similar to Maddie the Playtime Fairy's job and Mary the Sharing Fairy's job. *She is the first and only fairy to have a sequel, 'in The Land of Sweets'. *Addison the April Fool's Day Fairy and Destiny the Pop Star Fairy also have magic objects that are keys. *Although it is in the new style, her book cover has a rainbow at the corner reminiscent of the old style. Etymology Tiana is named after Tiana from the YouTube channel Toys AndMe. The book was written with her as the main fairy. Tiana1.jpeg|Toys And Me channel banner with cover of the first book Tiana2Banner.jpeg|Promotional image for second book Do you like Tiana? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:One offs Category:T Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Characters who wear orange Category:Characters who wear jackets Category:Characters who wear trainers Category:Characters who wear white Category:Characters who wear shirts Category:Fairies who have purple wings Category:Female Category:Fairies that are published Category:Fairies with pointy wings Category:Uk Only Category:Fairies with shoulder-length hair Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Alliteration names Category:Characters based on real people Category:Black haired characters Category:Characters who have curly hair Category:2016 Category:2017